New York Adventure with Heros
by roudyredd
Summary: New York home to many many people. Many Heroes too. Join Cort as she visits MJ gets kidnapped and her rescuers join together to fight a common enemy. ::gave up. oh the joy of growing up::
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

An idea I've had for a while. note: third Person POV.

* * *

Chapter one: The Escape

Cortney typed quickley. She only had a few moremintunes till she was getting on the plane. She wanted to tell her cousin before she actually dropped on her door step.

Dear MJ,

It's Cortney. Your cousin. We met when I was five at the family reunion? We've been writing back and forth for four years now. I can't believe you're married! I can't wait to see the lucky man. Yes Jane, I'm coming to New York! Finnaly saved up enough money for it. I know you not the adventuring type but it'd be great if you could show me around. If you have time of course. I can't wait to see you. I've leaving AZ for NY in half an hour and be at the Lincoln Airport around 4:30pm. just email me some directions and I'll find you. I can't wait to see you again!!

Love, Cortney

She hurriedly read it over smiling with herself. She was telling to the truth. She had the money and time just not the permission. She was turning eight-teen in two and half weeks. But she couldn't wait. The only one who agreed to let her go was her dad. He said she needed one last adventure before she started college.

She thought her parents would never go to sleep. Grabbing some extra money and her carry on bag, she opened the window careful not to knock over the clock whose time read 2:16 am. Her plane left at four but she needed a bus to Sky Harbour. Her dad had left her bags outside so getting out without making noise wasn't the problem. The problem was getting down from the upstairs window. She'd seen too many movies so therefore her next action was a little unorthodox. Looking down she saw the dirt ground speckled with weeds. Gathering a pile she'd worked on all the night before, she tied one end to her bed post and let the rest fall out the window. Her makeshift latter, made out of long strips of gathered cloth her aunt gave her and branches, was very unsteady. But she managed to climb down while balencing her bag and being quiet.

Once she was on the ground she grabbed her luguage and walked away from what had been her home for more than ten years. Walked away from all 5 of her siblings. Walked away from her many chores that really were very little. Walked away from everyone she knew to go to a state she'd never been to. What an amazing ride lay ahead of her.

* * *

I can't wait for this to take off. I was tellng some truth about me. for those who know me can you tell the truth from the fiction? This was a story that I've been meaning to write for a long time. I can't wait to write waht happens next!! Read and review please!!


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise!

_Okay I lied. I didn't give you guys much so i'm giving you a freebee. I still need five (5) reviews before I write some more. Thanks, though, to the ONE PERSON who reviewed. gee thanks to the seven or so who just showed up and didn't leave anything. i'm jk. _

_Enjoy._

_**Blah Blah Blah Time **_

_i only own mom, dad me, clarissa_

_I don't own spiderman, MaryJane, or Psych_

_Sky Harbour is a real airport in AZ I have no idea if there even is a Lincoln Airport. _

_Shows how much I know._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Surprise!!**

Well she wasn't going too far away. Just down the street around the bend and straight past 8th Ave to Forge Ave where her ride would be waiting.

She huffed and felt a chill as the wind blew through her bobbed red hair. Her back pack wasn't too heavy but the suitcase on wheels weighed a ton! She thought she'd packed essentials but she knew she'd left something behind. The bag on her arm always got in the way but she persisted and carried on to the front door.

Clarissa had been waiting by the window when Cortney came to the door. Her dad and brothers were asleep so she easily slipped outside.  
"You're early, Cort," she laughed softly.

"Well when it's been ingrained in your head longer than it has for me then we'll talk," Cort replied rolling her eyes.

Clarissa laughed again unfolding her arms and stepping toward her car, her bag in hand. Once they were loaded they took off for Sky Harbour.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Cort said with a sigh, "I need a break."

"No problem," Clarissa waved it off, "Just do me a favor. Come back before school starts. It'll get _really_boring _really_ fast."

Cort laughed, "Will do."

Cortney C. She had friends just not a lot of friends similar to herself. For one, she was Mormon. A proud member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. Most of her friends outside of seminary had no religion and believed in God or didn't have a religion because they didn't believe in God. Any-who, she didn't exactly see eye to eye with her friends. She felt sometimes like she needed to get away and feel peace once in a while. But her trip to NY didn't really fit the "holiest" of places.

Still she wanted to see the east coast. She lived all her life in the west; never seen it snow or rain for more than an hour, that kind of thing. She needed some kind of break. Being the middle of June it felt like the perfect time. She could come back to AZ just in time for Girls Camp. If her mom would even let her leave after the stunt she was pulling now.

When they arrived at Sky Harbour, Clarissa helped get her stuff to the terminal, past check points and such. They said "good bye" and "see you later." And Cort was all alone with her carry on bags limited to two.

She sighed as she sat, her legs Indian style, on the chair hugging her bag close. Her chest tightened as a squeal threatened to escape her lips. She was on her way!! Holy cow! The last time she'd been on a plane was with her sister Ashley on their way to Utah. That was almost...3 years ago? she tried to remember. Yeah, three years ago. She couldn't wait to land in NY. At least it would be 80 something degrees compared to 110 all the time. Closing her eyes to get some sleep she actually squealed.

* * *

Mary Jane woke up early to see if Peter had come home yet. He was always flying off somewhere. She walked about their small home. Their apartment was small but had two rooms. Right now it was just an office. Kind of an empty office but they did have a computer. When she knew Peter was okay and there was absolutely nothing to do she would take some time and write an email to her cousin Cortney. She was fifteen when she first met the kid. At a reunion of some sort.

She decided that her "vigilante" husband was fine and went to the computer to email Cort. Opening up her email she noticed the in-box flashing. She opened it up and got a confused look plastered to her face.

_Dear MJ,_

_It's Cortney. Your cousin. We met when I was five at the family reunion? We've been writing back and forth for four years now. I can't believe you're married! I can't wait to see the lucky man. Yes Jane, I'm coming to New York! Finally saved up enough money for it. I know you not the adventuring type but it'd be great if you could show me around. If you have time of course. I can't wait to see you. I've leaving AZ for NY in half an hour and be at the Lincoln Airport around 4:30pm. just email me some directions and I'll find you. I can't wait to see you again!!_

_Love, Cortney_

She leaned back in her chair. How the heck did she get the money for it? How did Terry agree to something like this?? Maybe it was Travis who did. He defiantly would. Well not defiantly but he would let her. She scrutinized the letter longer. Not the adventuring type? she felt hurt. Marrying Spider Man wasn't an adventure? But she couldn't tell her little cousin that. No. Mary Jane was starting to feel excited. It'd be great to have some family visit.

Just than the window opened heralding the return of Peter Parker. MJ got up from her chair to deliver the news.

"Peter," she said coming out from the shadows and flicking on the light.

He was still in his suit and he jumped at his name. One hand went to his chest the other to his head to pull off the mask. "You scared me," he laughed.

MJ laughed as well, "Hey. I have something to tell you."

"Let me get changed and I'll be all ears," he hurried to close the window and got dressed; the suit underneath just in case. He sat on the bed and looked up to her expectantly.

She joined him and said, "I just got an email from my cousin, Cortney,"

He cocked an eyebrow, "That's kinda old news but keep going,"

She rolled her eyes, "She said she's coming to New York."

Peter was puzzled, "From Arizona? She's sixteen."

"Seventeen," MJ corrected.

"Seveteen, sixteen, same thing," he said with a smile, "She's still a kid,"

"Her birthday is in a few weeks," she added with a smile.

"Oh and she plans on staying with us, is it?" he teased.

MJ frowned, "There is a problem," she said.

"Oh," Peter looked puzzled again, "What?"

Mary Jane simply picked up his mask that he left on the bed.

"Oh that," he said putting a fist under his chin, "That's a toughy."

"I know," MJ sighed. She looked up, thinking outloud, "She _could_ know. If I _hinted_ it to her,"

"No," Peter said quickly, "You know there are people who would hurt anyone close to me and you."

"I know, but she's good at keeping secrets," MJ protected her little cousin.

"Any examples?" Peter questioned.

MJ frowned like she was caught, "None at the moment but it will come,"

Peter's expression softened as he hugged his wife. "I don't mean to sound mad or mean or anything but, she could be in danger. I don't mind her staying with us but let's just give her some time to find out. See if we can trust her."

MJ looked shocked and Peter amended, "See if she'd mature enough to handle it and keep it."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and sighed, "Ok. Alright. You're way first. But let's not lie to her."

"I'll try not to," Peter smiled.

MJ shook her head and climbed back into bed for a cat nap.

"When will she be here? Where to?" Peter asked.

"Four thirty. Lincoln Airport." she yawned before closing her eyes.

* * *

Cort woke up just in time to see the light up above her head flash "seat belts" and enjoyed the decent. Getting to her bags was another kind of head ache. She had to remember what color her bags were and what size and some big guy in a trench coat bumped into her and didn't say sorry.

But she did anyway, "Sorry dude," she didn't mean say "dude" but she did anyway. He looked back at her and stopped. He was about to speak but shook his head mumbling, "Weird outta state kids."

She heard him and cocked an eyebrow, but lugged her stuff to the nearest seats to check her email. The nearest McDonald's had wifi so she plugged in her laptop and let it buzz. Her hair was a mess. She pulled half her hair up and pulled out her bangs to hide the sun burnt look of her face. When it wasn't brushed it naturally curled in toward her face. When brushed it was very different. Normally she just stuck it up but since she cut her all her hair off she went with the half pony.

She looked toward the window and sighed happily. It was raining. This was something she would have to get used to. As a little kid she always loved to play in the rain. Every time she could, she would run outside and twirl around. Singing her favorite songs. _Singing in the Rain_usually came to mind. She would ask people from out of state to see if they liked rain or sun. People usually answered, "Why do think we came here? I love the sun!" She would shake her head and think, "they'll be wishing they hadn't said that."

She typed in her address quickly and found only a few spam and college readiness emails. Nothing yet from Mary Jane but she did get one from her dad.

_Cort,_

_I hope you know what you're doing. Your mother just found out that you're going and is freaking out as we speak. Don't take too long with your cousin. I love you. Be safe and please go to church on Sundays._

_Dad._

Cort almost started laughing. She quickly clicked on the reply button and wrote:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know exactly what I'm doing. Mom I know you're mad but I need this last adventure before I got to college. I want to see what I can before I'm married and with the responsibilities of motherhood. I'll be back into time for Girls Camp, I promise. Of course I'll go to Church on Sundays. I love church. And I love you both. I'll be writing so don't worry._

_Love Cort_

She then closed up her laptop and looked around enjoying the sound of the people hurrying by. It was only four o'clock. Her plane was a half hour early but Cort could care less. She'd have time to work on her story. Ever since she started writing her silly little African Princess story she had wanted to write. She wrote little short ones that she usually forgot about and never touched again, or little fanfiction stories about her favorite movie or show. Right now there were two she was trying to write. A little story, or tease as she called them, about Psych; fake psychic, real detectives. The other was a original about a girl who is best friends with a tiger and she has to escape the Roman emporer and his evil shaman. It was a work in progress and still didn't get enough steam building for it. She felt fresh out of ideas for her original so she pulled out her Psych story.

She got out her notepad and her favorite pilot pen and added a little more to the already scribbled page:

_"It was a dream. He knew it was. But it felt weird. The setting was too strange too real. The trees didn't fit his natural sorroundings. They were huge! alomst like skyscrapers. The grass looked too green and in some parts gold and dead. The sky was an impossible blue dotted with big white clouds. There were a lot of shrubs that seemed out of place to his eyes. Around him was a huge plain spread out with animals of all kinds spotted the land. He kept thinking that the he might be at a zoo. The body of water jsut left to his vision was being surrounded by elephants, birds, antelope, wildebeasts, giraffes, zebra. It was insane! _

_"But the one thing that stuck out in his mind was; Where the Heck did Santa Barbra go?? Where were the streets or noisy cars? The people? Where was Lassy and Juliet and Gus? Where the heck was he? there weren't any palm trees or house for miles around. It was like he got dumped at some African wild life place. All he could hear was the birds and other animal noises and...and..._purring_?! _

_"He stood stock still and slowly shifted his head to his right. What he saw there made him want to run home screaming to his dad. A few feet away from him, asleep thank goodness, was a _lion_; just sleeping the day away not even knowing that Shawn Spencer was but a foot away from him eye's tiny and jaw dropped a mile wide."_

"Cortney?"

She jumped. Looking up she saw a man with brown hair and green eyes standing next to a red head woman. At first it took her a mintue to regesture that she was looking at Mary Jane's husband.

She swallowed and smiled, "That's me." Shutting her laptop that she'd been typing the story on she went to shake his hand. But Mary Jane scooped Cort into her arms.

"I can't beleive you're here!" she squealed, "It's so good so see you. Come on we'll talk in the car."

Dazed and a little excited she supressed her own squeals of delight.

* * *

_and how was taht for a retry? Yes i was writng something for Pysch but it never got past a page and half. I can't believe i got up at 5:30 to work on this. again if you liked it review, if you didn't review, if you thought I just suck at writing review, if I rock at this review, I guess the point I'm trying to make is...PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!!_


	3. Chapter 3 Alleys

_**Blah Blah Blah Time **_

_i only own me_

_I don't own Spiderman, Mary Jane, the Foot or TMNT_

_Sky Harbour is a real airport in AZ I have no idea if there even is a Lincoln Airport. _

_Shows how much I know._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Alleys**

Cort was so happy. She couldn't wait to ask MJ if they could go to some Broadway musicals. She'd seen movies that many Broadway producers turned into plays and had been dying to see them. When they reached the apartment Peter's aunt was there to welcome them.

Aunt said she saw the resemblance between the two cousins. She did remind him a lot of MJ. As the three ladies talked over the things they could do together, Peter snuck away and lied down on the bed in his room. He felt exaughsted more than he should. Maybe being Spiderman was taking too much time and sleep. But, as everyone knows, NYC is a mess at any hour of the day. He tried not to play "hero" at night so he could spend time with MJ but when he was sitting still while innocent people were getting hurt, he couldn't NOT help.

Something was bothering him, however, that made him miss a few more hours of sleep anyway.

_flashback _

_He remembered chasing a truck with stolen goods a week back. It wasn't that he'd never had a car chase before. It the outcome that confused him. Finally he got them trapped in an alley. With only one light in the far left corner leading to another alley it was difficult to see. Especially for Peter with his mask on._

_He was about to send web at the door handle of the driver side when they heard the guy in the passenger scream and get yanked from the passenger seat. There was a scuffle and soon it was quiet again. The driver got out of the driver seat telling the others inside to stay put. Pulling out a switch knife he held it out in front of him like this was his first time at this thing. As he walked to the back of the van Peter saw a flicker of movement. Right as the guy was about to turn the corner a staff came outta no where and whacked the guy in the face. He hit the ground out cold._

_Three more men came out the van looking for their missing partners. That's when one of the shadows Peter had seen before actually spoke. "You guys need another hobby."_

_"Yeah," another laughed, "like collecting stamps."_

_"Instead of TVs and DVDs." yet another chimed in._

_One of the more braver thieves called out with a knife of his own out of front of him, "Show yourself, coward."_

_Peter almost let go of the wall he was hanging on at what he saw next. The first voice chuckled and two swords were raised crossing over each other pointed at the guys shoulders, "Mine are bigger."_

_The guy actually screamed and ran. The other men blended with the shadows leaving the small circle of light empty. He heard two more humphs and saw the last guy holding his knife out standing in the light as he was safer there than in the dark. A new voice made the guy jump, "Give it up, man. Just act like nothing happened and we won't turn you over to the police."_

_"Shut up!" he screamed. He looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. They were just of bunch of teens, Peter thought, with weapons that belonged in a museum but just kids. However they all seemed to know what they were doing with them. He hadn't heard any screams of death and could hear some groans. They didn't kill so why were they so afraid?_

_"Seriously dude," the one from before said, "Just go home." he sounded really bored._

_"I said shut up!" the guy yelled whirling around, pulling out a gun at the voice._

_The shadows moved backward and Peter tensed but aimed at the gun. He let a string of web with a net of sorts at the end shoot towards the gun. Once it had a hold of it, Peter yanked back. Meanwhile the one with the staff hit the guy in the head knocking him to the ground. _

_"Woah!" one exclaimed, "Dude, what was that?" he whirled around looking for Peter's hiding spot. _

_"Let's go," one whispered alarmed. _

_"Wait!" Peter swung in and landing in the light. They were all gone in the blink of an eye, gone before Spiderman could hit the ground. Peter saw the men in a pile all blacked out but some were moaning cause they were unfortunate enough to be at the bottom. Once they were all caught in a web, he looked around for the teenagers. He found nothing. As he was turning to leave he tripped of all things over a chain just strewn on the ground. _

_He bent over and picked it up. On both ends were wooden handles. Then it clicked. Numchucks?_

_end Flashback_

He started to think they were ninjas or something, holding that weapon. He stood up and went to the window for fresh air. He set the numchuck on the dresser next to the open window deciding to hit the sack. He let himself fall onto the bed his head in the shadows.

Peter was about to fall asleep when he saw something at the window. This next moment completely threw out the window that those teens were normal ninjas. A bald head with an orange mask over its eyes and no nose to speak of, was staring at the lone numchuck.

Peter saw what happened even though it went by in a flash. A three fingered hand grabbed the chuck and the head and weapon dissappeared from the window six stories up.

* * *

_It's short I know. I don't know if I'll ever stick to my original plan at five reviews. I just want u 2 read this please review!!please review or u won't get any cookies!!_


	4. Chapter 4 Traps and Confusions

_**Disclaimer**_

_i only own me_

_I don't own Spiderman, Mary Jane, the Foot or TMNT_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Traps and Confusions**

The next morning Cort woke up really early. She looked at her watch then at MJ's clock. Ah crap, she thought, I'm still on Arizona time. Wait...she squealed as she jumped out of bed. She couldn't believe she was in New York!! There were sooo many things she was dying to see. Central Park, the statue of Liberty, the Balto memorial, the museum of Natural history, Broadway. She squealed again, Broadway!! she loved those kind of productions. Cort had never really seen any Broadway productions but she couldn't wait to see some. _Chicago, Hairspray, The Lion King!!_ it was all too fascinating.

She wanted to see everything, do everything, be just about anyone! She didn't realize that all she was doing was counting away at all the chickens, refrigerating instead of incubating the eggs.

MJ and her little "red head mini me" spent just a week planning their route; what to see where to start first and then on and on. Peter thought they'd explode with all those directions and places and times stuffed into their heads. But, as usual, the women surprised him.

They went all over the place just hanging out here and there; window shopping, trying on a lot of different clothes they would never be able to afford. Everyone around seemed bored out of their minds but she couldn't help but think that New York was amazing!

On their third day of browsing and adventuring Cort had asked Peter to come along.

"Oh I'm sorry, Cort," he apologized, "I've got some work to do. Jimmy is telling me I have to have some pictures of Spiderman or I'll lose my job," he rolled his eyes, "Funny cause he used that threat last week."

"You know Spiderman!?" she asked excitedly her voice going up an octave.

"Yeah, kinda," Peter shrugged.

"That would be so cool to meet him. Just not in the 'Help me, someone's gonna kill me' situation." Cort shrugged smiling at her joke.

Peter laughed, "Let's hope that doesn't happen,"

The little red head laughed, "Yeah, that would totally suck."

Today was going to be an amazing day. Peter had bought tickets for the girls to see _Hairspray._ When they got to the theater, the line was wrapped around the building just to let in the people with prepaid tickets. After the show, Cort was laughing. "I love New York," she squealed.

MJ laughed, "What about your home?"

"Oh I love Arizona too but this place is amazing." she twirled around in a circle laughing.

MJ laughed at her little cousin, "I'm glad you came. You made my week."

"I'm glad I risked coming," Cort joked.

Mj rolled her eyes, "Terry's gonna be mad huh?"

The girl smiled and sighed, "Yeah, but when she sees safe back at Sky Harbour, she'll know there was nothing to worry about."

"Do want to head back to the apartment before the sun goes down?" MJ asked.

"Can't we walk around a little bit more?" Cortney begged, sticking out her lip.

MJ linked arms with her cousin and they continued their window shopping. Talking about nothing takes up a lot of time, as Cortney noticed when she noticed how long her shadow was.

"Holy crap," Cortney said, looking behind her, "It's almost sun set." she laughed.

MJ turned around looking for bench. "Let's go sit down and then I'll call Peter to come pick us up."

"How far are we from the apartment?" Cort asked trying to not focus on the ever growing darkness. She was terrified of the dark.

"I think it's about eleven miles,"

Cort took her black street shoe into her lap and rubbed her ankles, "I used to have mind over matter, but now the matter's catching up." she sighed. Shivering she untied her yellow sweat shirt from her waist and slipped it on.

"I thought you said you weren't a desert rat," MJ giggling at Cort.

"Well, back home it's about 100 degrees right now." she said with thick sarcasm, "It's really nice when you're sweating to death."

"Alright, too much of a weather change," Mj admitted.

A loud crash disturbed the the dusk in the alley behind them. "What was that?" Cort asked snapping her attention to the dark cavity, recovering from jumping out of her skin.

"Probably just a cat," MJ shrugged it off.

Cort saw MJ pick up her phone and dial Peter but looked to the alley once more. When she looked back she couldn't see anyone. She jumped up and whirled around "MJ?" she called out into the dark. "MJ this is not funny. Where'd you go?"

Seeing some movement she looked deeper into the shadows of the alley, transfixed by a glowing red eye. No two eyes, she thought before turning and running. She couldn't hear them behind her but she could tell they were there. She sensed a bunch more jumping along rooftops following her. The red head wasn't in the best of shape but she was breathing the way her coach had taught her to run faster. Ducking into an alley she didn't think as she hid inside a dumpster. Her hygiene could wait till she figured out what happened to MJ and why these guys were following her.

She heard the men run into the alley and heard someone yell in a typical New York accent, "Ya stooped down real low if yer running girls down. Maybe ya need ta find a new hobbie,"

"Or get back to the old one," another said more comically, "Like getting the snot kicked outta ya, turtle style."

Peeking out from under the lid she peered at the group that seemed to be circling each other. Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could make out the sleek shape of half the group and the muscular but bulky figure of the group that spoke. She realized that the bulk on the second group was some sort of backpack or something. She recognized the weapons from both groups. Some Sies, Katanas, Nunchucks, and a long pole called a Bo.

Somthing clicked in Cort's mind and she said it out loud, "They're ninjas?" One of the first group was thrown onto the dumpster and Cort smacked her head letting out a surprised yelp. A door of sorts opened in the back of the dumpster and Cort felt some hands grab at her ankles. She yelled at her capture, "Let go!" Pulling her out to be visible to the second group he held a knife to her throat.

The second group lowered their weapons and back up some. Cort noticed each of the ninjas had a colored mask. The blue mask looked at the ninja holding the girl and growled, "Tell Kairi to quit it. She needs a life, but not this kind." He tried to step forward, but the ninja that held the girl wrenched her arm behind her back.

Blue mask lifted his hands, "Easy guys, let her go and we'll call it even."

"Even!?" the red mask fumed stepping forward. He stopped however when the girl let out another cry. The freaken' ninja just cut her arm. The orange and purple masks pulled red mask back and the knife was sheathed. One of the first group spoke finally spoke, "Choose wisely, turtles; this one or the one bleeding in the street." Cortney was so confused. Why did this black group call the other four "turtles." Was it because of their gang name. The second part, though, made her go weak in the knees. "MJ" she whispered. the grip on her arm tightened; a clear sign to shut up. Thinking quickly she slipped off her shoe.

Red got angry again but the orange and purple didn't restrain their comrade. Just as Red was about to collide with the girl's captures a blast of smoke appeared and Cort was hoisted up and moving. Ten seconds later her world went black.

* * *

When the smoke faded and the turtles stopped coughing, Red looked around. His green face took on a pink shade and he threw down his Sie, "I shoulda gone after her. I used to used those things!"

"Wait," the purple mask said holding back Red, "Didn't he say there was another one?"

Blue and orange hurried around the corner to the dark street. "There is someone but they lied about her being hurt."

"Obviously they needed that red head. And not this one." purple pointed out, he lifted her up and carried her to the alley.

"The question is why," Blue said following his companions to the alley.

"Those foot ninjas give us good guy ninjas a bad name," orange complained.

"For once I think I agree with Mikey," red said elbowing orange.

"Thanks," the one named Mikey folded his arms and smiled. Once he understood what Red said and ment, he whined, "Hey, be nice Raphie." The women groaned, "Dudes," Orange tapped purple, "she's gonna wake up."

"Let's melt guys," blue said ducking for the shadows. the rest followed and disappeared.

* * *

MJ woke up disoriented. This was the second time she'd woken up and past out. This time she was staying awake. She rubbed her head shakeing the cobwebs out. She thought she saw a green face covered around the eyes with purple without a nose. Someone was nudging her blacking the image from her head. "MJ. Mary Jane. Honey get up,"

She opened her eyes and sighed with relief, "Peter."

_BLah BLAh BLAH!!_

_roudy: hope this was to your liking._

_cort: NO!! -fumes- i got kidnapped!!_

_roudy: oh boo hoo -rolls eyes-_

_Leo: why did i say 'melt' jsut there?_

_roudy:... becuase i said so!! -runs and hides-_

_Mikey: o...kay. since she's not here to say so, i'm gonna do it..._

_Raph: Review or I'll crush Mikey's video games. -grins-_

_Mikey: You what?? -chases a laughing Raphael around the room-_

_Don: -watches his brothers and sighs- the point...please review._


	5. Chapter 5 Answers Finally! kinda

_**Disclaimer**_

_i only own me_

_I don't own Spiderman, Mary Jane, the Foot or TMNT_

* * *

Chapter Five: Clues

When MJ finished telling Peter she was very close to tears.

"Don't worry MJ. we'll find her." he soothed her head holding her close.

She heaved a sigh trying to calm her sobs. Then something came to her. "Peter," she whispered, "after I woke up the first time I thought I saw someone. But it was so strange."

"How do you mean?" Spiderman asked.

"I thought I saw a face, but it could've been a mask," she lied to herself, "I don't know. He was bald and had a mask covering eyes. But the weirdest part was that..." she tried not to say the next part. She felt follish for thinking this was real.

"What?" Peter urged gently.

"He...didn't...Peter, he didn't have a nose." she said reluctantly.

"Do you remember what the mask looked like?" he asked alomst too excitedly.

"This boy is missing a nose and you're worrying about what the mask looked like?" she asked tears streaming with now no reason at all.

"I was just wondering." he said innocently.

MJ heaved a breath and said, "I think it was purple but I don't remember much. Someone attcked me and I blacked out." she sobbed giving up on keeping the flood gates up. "I need to find her. She's like a sister to me. She's all the family I've got."

Once Peter got MJ home he went back to search for any clues as to where she could've gone. He crawled across the walls and jumped to the ground. Something moved in the shadows making Spiderman swing around. Catching a flicker of a tail disappear behind a dumpster he dismissed it to be a cat and continued his fruitless search.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows he waited until the man had left. Using his walking stick he pushed himself up and walked to the center of the alley. He lifted his nose to the sky and called in his soft but authoritive voice, "Come down, my sons."

One by one, four bulky teens jumped down from fire escapes and rooftops to land gracefully next to their father and sensei Master Splinter. The old rat pulled out a black shoe from his cloak. "I found this by the dumpster." he said handing it to his technologically advanced son.

Donetello brought the shoe to his masked eyes. "Now why does this look familiar?"

"Perhaps it is because it belongs to the girl from tonight," their sensei mused.

"How'd you figure that out? Psychic sensei powers?" Michaelagelo asked excitedly.

"No," he shook his head simply, "Her name and photo is in the shoe." Raphael smacked his brother's head playfully.

Don poked around inside the shoe, and pulled out the card. "'Sorry if this sounds paranoid but I am. Ya want a story, ttyl. If found please return to my cousin. Tell her I need help.'" Don read, "wow. Personally I think she's seen way too many movies."

"Be that as it may," Leonardo said, "She was right this time."

"Ya think she already knows?" Raph asked.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Of course she does. and you call me a shell for brains,"

"No ya doofus," Raph rolled his eyes, "Does she know who's responsible for what happened?"

"Let us go home and figure it out," Splinter said, "we must go. The sun is rising."

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning with a head ache. MJ was asleep but her eyes were still red and puffy from last night.

Peter had been thinking almost all night and finnaly came up with only one thing. Maybe he could go to the station those crooks were being kept, from a few weeks back. Maybe they knew the mysterious foursome. Then again, this was maybe plan. Anyway it turned out, it'd be worth a shot.

Just before he went to bed the night before, he went to the station and made an appointment with one of the crooks. The police officer at the counter had laughed, "You'd think they stole more than just some TVs,"

"Excuse me?" Peter had questioned.

"There's another reporter coming in the same time as you to talk to one of the other guys from the hist," he'd explained, "Don't mind me saying but reporters'll do anything to get a story."

"Oh," Peter had said thinking quickly, "Maybe he's a colleeg of mine. May I ask his name?"

"Sure thing," the officer shrugged and scrolled down the list on the computer, "O'Neil. April O'Neil."  
Peter's face had turned red, "Oh."

Why would a good reporter, like Miss O'Neil, be interested in something as small as a TV hist? Looks like he'd be finding out soon. His appointment was at ten but he needed to drop some photos off to JJ.

When Peter got off the elevator JJ's voice came to greet him with a sonic boom. "Parker!" he yelled across the office, "My desk now!!" he pointed at him then threw a thumb over his shoulder.

Peter didn't even have to fake the "please pick on someone else" face as he trudged to the editors office.

"Just got a call from Miss O'Niel at Channel 2 News. She wants an interview with Spiderman. Probably trying to expose to the world the kind of cockroach he really is." he smiled at his own joke, "She'll pay for you to arrange it." he said throwing a notepad and pen Pete's way with her address and number.

"You mean she'll pay_ you_ for _me_ to arrange it." Pete corrected hiss boss.

JJ shrugged as he puffed on his cigar. That kid got on his nerves sometimes, JJ thought at Peter left, always thinking Spider freak is a good guy.

Getting on the elevator Peter checked his watch and grinned. Only thirty minutes till his debut with that crook. Maybe he'd swing by MJ and see how she was holding up.

When he swung in throught the window she looked at him, hopeful. He hated to bash on her hopes but he took off his mask and shook his head sadly.

"Where are you going next?" she asked.

"The police station," he replied putting his mask back on.

"What do you hope to find?" she asked him bitterly adding, "Why do we need the police's help?"

"I actually need a crook's help." he admitted. MJ returned to him a confused glare. "Look," he said, "If I can get a good enough discrition of the guys you saw last night I might be able to find out if they took Cort."

"What do these crooks have to do with it?" MJ was confused, "Didn't you bag them two weeks ago?"

"I didn't do it alone," he explained, "Some teens helped me bag those guys. about four night before Cort got here, someone came to the window because I took something of theirs."

MJ looked at him dissappointed, "No I mean it was on the ground I picked it up. I was curious." he defended.

"Anyway one of the boys came to get it back." he said

"But our window is six stories up?" she shook her head in confusion.

"The one who came to get it looked alot like the one you saw last time you were with Cort. He was bald with an orange mask and no nose. The wierdest part though was when he grabbed it. He had three fingers," Peter said then added more to himself, "I don't even think they're human."

"So.. what?" MJ laughed, "Thery're little green martians?"

"I wouldn't saw Martian but yes they were green." Peter mused, "It's really confusing."

"How is that possible?" MJ asked.

"I don't know but i'm going to find out," he said jumping back out the window.

He was about five mintues early when he got to the station. April O'Niel was at the desk checking in. He recognized her immedeatly. The red hair and green eyes were always there on Channel 2 News. She took a seat facing away from the desk when Peter sighed in. He casually walked behind a plant and hid there a moment or two. Then he thought, why was he hiding? She wanted an audience with Spiderman not Peter Parker. He forgot about his hiding and sat down.

Those teens may have helped him to bag these crooks but if they were involved with Cort's kiddnapping, he needed to find them and fast.

About two minutes later a door opened to the cell blocks and an officer appeared. "Miss O'Neal and Mr. Parker? You're free to come inside." he said keeping his eyes on his clipboard he threw his thumb over his shoulder.

Peter looked to April as she turned around. Hearing her name paired with the very person she wanted to speak to, April jumped. She turned to Peter and smiled politly, holding her hand out to shake his, "Hi, I'm April O'Neal, Peter Parker right?"

"Yeah," he shook her hand.

"Interviewing?" she asked her tone bored and sympathetic noticing his pen and notebook.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah," that seemed to be all he could say right now.

April smiled again politely but like she didn't want to. Even after sensing a negitivity towards him, he followed after her down the hall to the two men in orange behind the glass booths.

Some other people were talking to reletives or clients behind the glass via telephones. Peter sat down at his assigned theif and picked up the phone. "Hello," he said then read the name tag on the glass, "Ricardo."

"It's Rick," he said his left eye twitching slightly. He kept bousing his leg as the conversation continued. Peter tried to remeber who this guy was from the car chase. Then it clicked, this was the guy that had those swords across his throat.

"I want you to tell me what you saw before you were arrested two weeks ago. Anything you remember or heard would be very helpful." Peter said relaxing some to show Twitchy that he didn't mean to drill him.

"Why should I?" he asked irritably trying to look anywhere but at Peter, "I already told the poplice about those guys and they didn't belive me. You probably won't either."

"I think it's fair to warn you that I know Spiderman. I take his pictures for paper. So If you," Rick cut him off.

"Were you there when they attacked us?" Rick got excited and sat up a few inches.

"If I was there would I be here talkng to you to figure what happened?" Peter saw the convict slump back down.

"Why don't you go and ask him what happened?" Rick's brown face was sullen again.

"Because he didn't see them. He knew they attacked you but he couldn't get a good at them," Peter said, "Who's they, by the way?" he added finally getting to the point.

Rick got interested again, there was no stopping this guy's emotions, Peter thought. "They were aliens." he said his face scared or was he trying to scare Peter? This guy was full of surprises.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Aliens?" Hey if this wanted to believe in Martians, then ok, "Really?" he said trying to sound interested.

"_De vares,_" he nodded in his native tounge, "They were green and _hay no nariz._ They only had three fingers and two toes. It was E.T. or somthing. They used like ancient weapons and stuff. There were swords and nunchucks and daggers. _Hombre_ you gotta believe me They beat the hell out of us." He then whispered as he continued, "The wierdest part. _Muy raro._ They looked like giants turtles, like 5'7" or somthing."

"Turtles?" Peter asked thoughtfully. He caught a flicker of movement and saw April glare at him from the corner of his eye, her eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Hey! _!Oye!_ Aren't you gonna write this down?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry I've got all I need. Gotta go," he said hanging up the phone and hurrying after April as she left the building in a huff.

_**BLah BLAh BLAH!!**_

_**roudy: Okay so it might not make sense but you'll get use to that**_

**_Mikey: I'd rather understand it now._**

_**Raph: Of course you would,** smacks his brother in the head **ya shell fer brains.**_

**_Mikey: You're gonna over use that tease just Casey did "goongala."_**

**_roudy: I've been wondering about that. Where did that come from?_**

**_Don: Casey's not here so maybe the readers can help out. If you know a reason why he picked that word please let us know, so we can..._**

**_Raph: ..so we can slap who ever suggested it upside the head._**

**_Everyone but Mikey: Raph!_**

**_Raph: What? He uses it too much._**

**_Leo: So while they debate what the heck "goonagala" is, roudy promises to upload the next chapter when she gets her sorry butt off the couch and finishes her homework so she doesn't get in trouble everytime she gets on the computer._**

_**roudy: why do you have to pretend you're my big brother?** folds arms irritated_

_**Leo: Because you don't have one.** smirks_

**_Raph: You talk too much, Leo._**

**_roudy: to the readers Just review please._**


	6. Chapter 6 Leads

_**Disclaimer**_

_i only own me_

_I don't own Spiderman, Mary Jane, the Foot or TMNT_

* * *

Chapter Six: Leads

There were too many weird coincidences. these guys _had_ to be the same guys from last night. three fingers, no nose, bald heads, with eye masks. But giant turtles? They must have had costumes. Or something. Peter continued to walk down the street as quickly as he could looking for Miss O'Neil's address. A hand then tapped on his shoulder making him jump, "Miss O'Neil," he whirled around to see her.

"Mr. Parker, call me April," she said, "Did you get my message?"

"Yes," Peter nodded, "When would be a good time for you?"

"Could you be there when I talk to him?" she asked almost apologetically.

"I wish I could," he said automatically, "but my wife is home alone and she's... having some problems."

"What kind of problems?" she asked concerned.

"It's a family emergency," Peter said sadly, mentally kicking himself, _and it's my fault,_ he yelled in his head.

"Could you have him come to my apartment around eleven or so?" April asked.

"Defiantly," he nodded.

April smiled, "Thanks." then she got into her cab and drove off.

Peter looked down at his watch. That gave him an hour and half. Slipping into an alley he changed and swung to the top of a building. He sighed contentedly to be up and active again. It had been so long since he'd have to play the hero. The streets and the scientific world had been somewhat quiet after Harry's death. In this calm he finally popped the question to MaryJane. He silently cursed to himself for making Harry's death a bad thing. He was like a brother to Peter and for so long Harry had hated him for what happened to his father. Even when Harry forgave him, Peter couldn't help but feel sorry. Harry's death had hit him and MJ too hard. Peter had shortly after vowed to never to loose any more family. And he was going to keep his promise by finding Cort.

Breaking his thoughts, he saw a group of kids walking down the sidewalk. Grinning to himself he shot some web across the street and swung down so that they could see him. Some of the girls squealed while the boys whooped to him and his did almost forgotten back flips and then swung out of sight. They loved to see their hero and this was the least he could do for them.

When eleven rolled around, Spidy headed for April's apartment. Finding the building was a sinch, but looking for her room's window was another matter. Once he found the window, he saw April arguing with a very buff looking man with a hocking mask in his hand. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked stepping in from the window.

April looked toward him in relief but the man looked mad. He slipped on his mask and ran at Spidy with a...hockey stick? Spiderman jumped for the ceiling out of the stick's reach. He shot some web at the hockey guy's face then tackled him from the ceiling. They both hit the ground and Spidy used his webs to stick the guy to the wall. The whole time, April was screaming, "Casey!! Stop it! I mean it, Jones!!! Casey!!! _WAIT!!!!"_

The two vigilantes looked toward her.

"Why did he attack me?" Spiderman demanded.

"What?!" the guy tapped to the wall shouted, "_You_ attacked _me_, ya big tarantula!!"

"Stop it now!!" April shouted fuming slightly making the males cower and shut their traps. She sighed and nodded her head to the trapped fly, "This is my...boyfriend, Casey Jones." she said her face a little red.

Peter turned red behind his mask, "I'll just get him down now." he said pulling at the webs.

"Ya think?" Casey shot back.

"Casey." April snapped.

When Jones was on the ground April turned to Spidy, "I need to ask you something about your last apprehending two weeks ago."

"Look," Spidy put up his hands, "I need to ask you something too but you go first."

"Ok," April nodded closing her eyes and biting her lip, "You weren't alone that night, were you?"

"No," Spidy said slowly but thinking quickly.

"Did Parker go with you?" she asked opening her eyes.

"I don't remember seeing him. Why do you ask?" he cocked his head.

"Don't April," Casey whispered, "We promised."

"Casey," she shushed back, "It's okay. Did you see anything?"

"I didn't see the boys who helped me," he said putting his hands up in innocence, "but I need to talk to them. They know what happened to them. They know what happened to MJ Parker's cousin."

"Huh?" April questioned.

"Those boys were there that night when my friends lost her." Spiderman said, "You need to tell me where to find them."

"No," she gasped, answering his question and showing her shock all in one, "They wouldn't do what you're implying."

"If they did I'm going to find to out." Spidy said, "They messed with the wrong family."

Casey laughed, "Na, it's you who's messing with wrong family, dude."

"If you're not going to help," Spiderman said going to the window, "I'll find out on my own." He let himself fall out the window shooting a stream of web out to catch himself.

April and Casey ran to the window but he was gone. April growled at the neanderthall, "Nice going, Casey! He's going to find the lair!"

Spidy crawled along the side of the building and hid on O'Neil's fire escape. _Lair?_ he thought, _now we're getting somewhere. _

"Where're you going?" Casey asked of April's flinging on her jacket and grabbing her cell phone.

"Where else? The sewer." April said opening the door, "I gotta warn Leo that Spiderman is trying to find them."

"The guys can take care of themselves," Casey said but going to the door with her.

"They use the element of surprise, Jones. If someone else took that away, it might weaken them." April explained.

Casey sighed, "Alright, hang on. I'll go with you."

Spidy followed imedeatly. Finally a lead. But were they suriously going to the sewer? Who has the stomach to _live_ down there? _Well looks like I'm about to find out._

_**BLah BLAh BLAH!!**_

_**Mikey: HE'S COMING HERE!?!?!??! SPIDERMAN IS GOING TO BE IN MY HOUSE!!???!?!?!** he giggled for two seconds and passed out_

**_roudy: um is this normal??_**

_**Raph**: chuckles** Yeah, he'll be fine.**_

**roudy: you sure? **pokes him with a stick

_**Mikey: **giggles and chuckles **hey don't! that tickles!**_

_**roudy: Oh really! **tickles him with the stick and her hands_

**_Don: while roudy and Mike here "duke it out" why click on that big button down there and review._**

_**Raph: Or she won't stop tickling Mikey! **laughs out loud_

_**Mikey: **can't stop laughing **Please!! Review!!!! heehehehehehehee!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7 New Faces Company

Three Days Earlier

Xavier opened his eyes. Furrowing his brow he wheeled himself out of the large room. Cerebro had been modified and changed because Magneto still couldn't be found. Cerebro had picked up a new kind of signal. Faint and less pronounced. A single thought went through several minds at once as Xavier hurried to his office. _Logan, Kurt, Scott, Jean. Please come to my office. It's urgent. _In moments all required members had gathered. Jean was ever attentive and waiting for Charles to begin. Kurt had arrived first and hung lazily from the chandelier by his tail. Logan was eager to get this over with and steal Cyclops' cycle again. Scott was eager to get this over with so he could keep his cycle away from Logan.

Charles smiled at their promptness and began. "You know Jean and I have been working on Cerebro. Making modifications to find Eric."

"Did you find him?" Scott asked his eyes sparking angrily.

"No," Proff X said, "But we picked up five signatures in Manhattan."

"Anybody we know?" Logan asked itching to get some "exercise".

"A sixth signature, yes" he said, "But the other five are new. They aren't showing up on visual. Their mutants but not of the X gene. Hence," he said almost gravely, "they were not born with their mutation."

Logan snarled and gritted his teeth, "They were experimented on?"

"Most likely," Proff X nodded, "For some odd reason I can't see them. They're underground. In the subway system or the sewers. What I need you to do, is make contact and categorize." he said.

"All of us are going?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes the four of you will go to Manhattan. Jean, I will tell you what to search for as their signatures are different from ours. The rest of you, go pack. You leave in the morning."

"Charles?" Logan said with a questioning eyebrow, "What if they're hostile?"

"I'll be watching and will send help if need be." Proff X said.

Logan nodded and left the room. Kurt popped back in, "Sorry Proff. But who is the sixth signature?"

"Ah yes, Make contact with him as well. Peter Parker. Code name Spiderman." he said with a smile.

_************************************************************************************************************************_

Present Day

April followed Casey down to the subway. Casey was jabbering about how he was going to pound the "tarantula" into the ground.

"April?!" Casey yelled making her jump.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"You're thinking again aren't you?" Casey asked almost laughing at her red face.

"I just have a weird feeling," she said running her hands through her hair.

"What? That Spiderman is falsely accusing the turtles of kidnapping?" Casey whispered an eyebrow up.

April rolled her eyes, "Other than the obvious. Spiderman said that they messed with the wrong family. Maybe the Foot are working for someone."

"Come again? You lost me," Casey scratched his head.

"The Foot have rarely used tranquilizers or smoke pelts," April mused, "Maybe Bishop took her." she hissed.

"That girl's not an alien or mutant," Casey whispered back, "Why would he take her?"

"As bait," April said fearfully.

"Lost again," Casey admitted.

"Must I explain everything to you," April complained, "Think about it. That girl is the Parker's family. Friends to..."

"...Spiderman," Casey said finally.

"And it clicks!" April applauded with sarcasm.

"He's not an alien," Casey said.

"But he's different," April argued, "If Bishop is after Spiderman, the guys, were they to get involved, could get hurt. Bishop will kill them." she added with a frown.

"Then again this is just a theory," he said, "There's no proof. Not that I'm defending him."Casey through up his hands in innocence, "Let's go warn the boys that... "  
"That what? They can go play hero and get themselves killed?" she hissed.

"No," Casey said, "Straighten Spiderman out before he attacks the guys. Now what stop do we get off at?"

Once they got close enough to the lair they slipped into the sewers having no clue Spidy was following them.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Michaelangelo was snoring on the couch bored out of his mind waiting for April to come. Leonardo had asked her to see if Parker took any pictures with your truly. He and Raphael were in the dojo practicing their ninjistu. Donatello was looking for clues as to who the girl from the night before was. Their father was sitting on the couch trying to watch his soaps and ignore Mikey's snores.

Leo almost got sliced in the face by a sei. "Yo, Leo," Raph said twirly his weapons around, "Usually yer the one tellen' me to focus."

"Don't worry about your opponent, Raph," Leo said taking his ninjato, flicking Raph's sais from his hands, and crossed his blades against his brother's neck, "Or they'll take advantage of your distraction." He removed the weapons sheathed them and bowed to his brother.

Raph huffed as he gathered his sais. "What the shell caught yer attention back there?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked scrutinizing something over Raph's shoulder.

"That," Raph nodded toward him, "yer zoning out."

"I'm just a little angry and trying not to let it out," he said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "That's your job."

"Watch it," Raph growled but he walked off.

"Hey hey!" came an over zealous voice.

"Casey!" the boys called back joining their humans friends.

"Did you ...did you bring pizza?" Donny questioned with a grin.

"Sorry guys, April was too hurried to let me." he groaned.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked causing everyone to look their way.

"I think I worked out who took that girl,"April said sitting down at the kitchen table, "The Foot aren't usually this active. Kairi stopped trying so hard to hurt you guys. I think I know who they might be working for.

"First off, who is this girl?" she waited for an answer.

"A red head with another red head hanging around a dark alley at night?" Raph shrugged.

April shook her head. "She's a relative to the Parkers. Pete Parker takes the pictures of Spiderman. Spidy protects them. What if...what if someone knew that and would use that against them? Someone that hates people out of the norm?"

"Do you want us to answer?" Mikey asked, "Cause I totally thought this was rhetorical." he laughed.

Raphael smacked his brother upside the head.

"What if Bishop took her?" April asked trying to prolong the name that was so hated in this family.

Leo tensed and closed his eyes. Raph's teeth clenched his teeth and his hands gripped the hilts of his sais. Don and Mikey looked worriedly toward their father. Master Splinter had tensed also and creased his brow.

"We need to act now." Leo said, "We've gotta find him."

"What if that's exactly what he wants?" April asked, "You and Spiderman?"

"We can't just let Bishop use that girl as bait." Donny said.

"Then what do we do?" Mikey asked, fresh out of funny comebacks.

"We might need to speak with this Spiderman ourselves," Splinter suggested.

Mikey's eyes widened, "That would be so AWESOME!! I vote yes!!"

The other brothers shook their heads smiling. April spoke up again, "I almost forgot. Spidy thinks you guys were in on it."

Mikey's green face turned pale yellow, "My favorite super hero thinks were the bad guys??!!?!?!"

Donny patted his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry Mikey, we'll just have to set him straight."

_************************************************************************************************************************_

Spidy saw April and Jones go around a corner but when he rounded the bend they had disappeared. Great, he sighed. How could he have lost them? He was just five feet behind them. Suddenly he paused. Climbing up to the ceiling he waited upside down in the dark. Voices from deeper in the sewers were accompanied by footsteps.

"We've been down here for hours," one voice complained in a German accent.

"Calm down Elf. We'll leave soon," a deeper voice shushed.

"Must you call him that?" another male voice sighed.

"Yes," the husky one said, "Yes I must."

The third male seemed to ignore him. "Are we getting close, Jean?"

"Yes," a female said, "All six are down here."

Jean? Spidy thought. Where did he hear that name before? Then right after she spoke, it clicked. "Jean Grey?" he asked incredulously into the dark.

Jean stopped walking. Scott turned to her, "What is it?"

She smiled, _Peter Parker. What are you doing down here?_

Parker grinned as he recognized the voice enter his head. _Wait there. I'll come to you. _He told her.Leaving a small webbing on the ceiling he used his spider senses to find his friends. Peter turned around another bend and spotted the foursome dressed in their black uniforms. "Hey guys." he grinned as he dropped in front of them, "What are you doing here?"

"Well for one, looking for you," Scott said throwing one arm over his friend's shoulder, "So why are you in the sewer?"

He was about to speak when Logan smirked, "Did the rain wash the spider out?"

Pete sighed, "Long story," he said ignoring Logan and sobering. "My wife's cousin came to visit. Last night they went out and only MJ came home.

"And you hoped to find her in the sewer?" Logan asked his famous eyebrow raised.

"More like clues really." Pete confessed, "There were four teens in the alley last night. They're either part of it or tried to help. I tracked them as far as here but I lost my guides."

"You found me so what's the second reason you're down here?" Spidy asked.

Scott spoke, "Xavier fixed Cerebro to try and find Magneto."

Pete nodded knowingly, "Did it work?"

"Not in finding him but it did open a new channel of signatures." Jean explained, "There are five down here."

"Interesting," Pete murmured, "Mutants then? Did he seem them?" he asked.

"No but he did confirm they are mutants," Jean said, "That's why were down here. To find them and befriend them."

"So who's bright idea was it to take Logan on a social call?" Pete joked.

"Haha. Very funny, Spider." Logan smirked, annoyed.

"I wish my quest was a social visit," Pete said.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked.

"It would be greatly appreciated." he nodded.

"Where did you lose them?" Logan asked.

Spidy led the way to the bend where April and Casey had disappeared. "They couldn't have gone far," Scott said, "Check along the walls for a door or something."

Suddenly Pete's senses lit up, "Someone's coming. Hide!" he hissed.

The X-Men ducked for the shadows and Spidy clung to the ceiling. The wall on the outside bend opened up and April and Casey walked out. After the two had gone around the corner the five mutants came over to the door.

Scott turned to the blue fuzz, "Kurt, could you open it from the inside?"

Logan was ignoring Scott leadership as usual and out sprang his trusty claws. He tried shoving them into the cracks.

"I could pop in there but the residents might not give me time to open it."

"We can always force our way in," Logan grinned slicing through the bricks from top to bottom.

_************************************************************************************************************************_

"How do ya suggest we do that?" Raph asked after April and Casey left, "Just waltz up to him and say, Hey we didn't steal the little broad. We're the good guys too. Wanna go get a cup o' joe?"

"Raphael," their sensai scolded him, "Enough with the venom. Hatred and contentment will only lead to disruption in finding the child, not understanding."

"Sorry Master Splinter," he apologized with a frown.

"We could ask Parker to arrange it," Donny suggested, "He's talked to April. It wouldn't be too hard."

Leo sighed and looked around. Something was different. It was quiet. "Uh guys, Where's Mikey?"

"Now there's a terrifying question," Raph said standing and heading for the kitchen to see if he was there.

"Mikey?" Leo called.

Suddenly a flash of green flew through air from the balcony to the other railing. Much to no one's surprise Michelangelo was singing. "Spiderman! Spiderman! Does what ever a spider does!" he was swinging around on a rope, pretending to be his favorite superhero, "Spins a web any size! Catches Frisbees just like fries! Cowabunga dudes!"

"Apparently someone forgot the words," Donny laughed turning back to his computer. Then he saw the blips. "Uh guys," he said, "We've got company."

* * *

**_Blah bLah blAh blaH_**

Roudy: So there... how's that for unexpected.

Raph: you being wierd is unexpescted? **smirks**

Roudy: hahaha very funny, red

Raph: I thought you were redd?

Roudy: I am. with two Ds. you have one.

Logan: What's with cutting me short?

Roudy: oh be patient...you do what that is right?

Logan:**growls irritadedly**

Roudy: If I screwed up any of the characters please let me know. Oh and please review. **looks over at Mikey **Is he going to be okay?

Leo: The quicker you add the next chapter the faster he'll learn how to breathe again.

Mikey: **gasps** Spiderman AND the X-Men?!?!?!? **laughs insanely from delight**

Don: Please review.....for our sake **eyes Mikey**


End file.
